


Adiante

by Taquari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beco diagonal, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Português, clima meio esotérico, fantasma - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taquari/pseuds/Taquari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred Weasley se encontra em um dilema após sua partida desse mundo: deveria ele voltar ou seguir? Porém, ele não estará sozinho nessa escolha. Ele terá a ajuda de dois gentis e inesperados amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiante

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de começarem a leitura, recomendaria muito vocês darem uma olhada nesse post do tumblr (http://letterstomrpotter.tumblr.com/post/17171012054/click-here-for-more)  
> Acho que ajudaria a entender o propósito da fic. Nela eu tento explicar o porquê do Fred não ter voltado como um fantasma.  
> Boa leitura!

Tudo era branco.  
O ruivo tentava esfregar seus olhos em vão com suas mãos sonolentas – ainda era engolfado por nada além de uma imensidão branca. Nada se ouvia. Sentou-se, então, e pensou. Nada era claro em sua mente; disparos coloridos, explosões, correria, gritaria... mas acima de tudo a vaga lembrança de um irmão voltando a ser um verdadeiro membro de sua família. Sorriu; até que finalmente passou a reparar na sua própria existência ali, naquela vastidão alva que aos poucos tomava formas.  
Ao perscrutar o espaço, o menino percebeu que se sentava em um piso de pedras, ainda muito translúcido em sua visão, e em sua frente havia uma ruela. Ao virar-se de costas, avistou não muito longe algo como a entrada de uma loja. Tentou olhar para dentro pela janela da frente. Tudo o que conseguia ver eram rojões coloridos, porém esses eram muito diferentes daqueles que sua memória com esforço conseguia se lembrar. Dentro da loja, os rojões tomavam um ar lúdico, como se tudo ali dentro não passasse de uma grande brincadeira de meninos travessos. Se aprumasse seus ouvidos em direção à tal loja, com algum esforço conseguia entreouvir o som de risadas de crianças e jovens se divertindo.  
Sua atenção foi desviada ao som de passos. Voltou-se para frente e avistou um ponto esfumaçado caminhando em sua direção. À medida que se aproximava, percebeu se tratar de uma moça jovem. Num pequeno espaço de tempo, ela já estava em sua frente. Ele se levantou.  
Os cabelos acaju caíam em delicadas ondas sobre seus ombros. Possuía um bonito e bondoso sorriso, acentuado pela presença de sardas em suas bochechas. Os olhos amendoados, verdes e brilhantes como as folhas de uma jabuticabeira primaveril, exalavam um ar de benevolência. Apenas em vê-la, o menino sentiu uma forte sensação de conforto tomar-lhe o coração.  
— Olá, querido. Como se sente? – a pergunta soava com um tom de sinceridade impressionante.  
Ele então rememorou mais acontecimentos em sua mente. Lembrou-se de um grande estrondo, e também passou a sentir como se estivesse deixando algo importante para trás. Ou melhor, alguém importante.  
— Não sei... – ele franziu o cenho, pensativo – Sinto como se não devesse estar aqui, como se eu tivesse que estar ajudando amigos em outro lugar. – ele se virou para ela - Aliás, você teria alguma ideia de onde estamos?  
De chofre, uma voz falou atrás do menino, porém sem causar espanto algum aos que ali estavam; era como se o possuidor da voz estivera ali desde que a mulher chegara. O ruivo se virou e viu um homem de cabelos negros e bagunçados, e ao vê-lo, foi tomado por um sentimento de eterna segurança.  
— Eu diria que estamos em algum lugar com várias lojas. O Beco Diagonal, quem sabe? – O homem falou com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Ele ajeitou os óculos redondos em seu rosto com o dedo indicador.  
— O Beco Diagonal? Mas... não, eu estava em Hogwarts antes de vir para cá! – exaltou-se o rapaz, lembrando-se cada vez mais dos últimos acontecimentos – Mas que estranho, não consigo me recordar de como vir parar aqui... – de repente, uma memória foi evocada em sua incerta consciência, e sentiu-se com medo – Eu preciso voltar! Deixei meus irmãos e amigos lá, acho que eles correm perigo - -  
— Acalme-se, rapaz, você agora está a salvo, e temo que não lhe reste muito a fazer para ajudá-los. – explicou o homem, sempre mantendo uma calma extraordinária.  
— ...Como? – o jovem estava cada vez mais confuso.  
— Tente se lembrar, meu pequeno. Qual é sua última lembrança? – a voz feminina lhe perguntava, bondosa.  
Ele então parou e se sentou novamente. Lembrava-se de estar correndo com seus irmãos por algum corredor do castelo que fora sua escola. Lembrava-se de, milagrosamente, ter escutado seu irmão mais austero contando alguma piada, agora esquecida. Mas depois, só conseguia se lembrar de algum estrondo próximo ao lugar em que estavam, e então tudo era branco.  
O que significaria aquilo? Alguma explosão? Teriam-no levado a algum local seguro? Não, era pouco provável. Algum de seus irmãos ficaria ao seu lado, esperando-o acordar, se fosse o caso.  
De repente, ele ponderou a verdade; era como se um abismo pesaroso se abrisse diante dele. A sensação era de que caía e não poderia fazer nada; apenas aceitar a queda.  
“Acabou?” - Foi o que conseguiu pensar, sem antes se desmoronar em desalento. Cada um dos adultos imediatamente se sentou, um em cada lado, ao redor do menino. Ele sentiu braços apertados confortando-o em um abraço.  
— Eu...morri? – a pergunta foi disparada. A resposta veio na forma de dois sorrisos gentis.  
— Tudo vai ficar bem. – a mulher sussurrava, ainda o abraçando.  
Não restara ao garoto nenhuma ação além de aceitar o fato de que sua vida terrena havia chegado ao fim. Pensava nos irmãos, e principalmente no seu gêmeo; deixara-o lá sem ao menos uma despedida. Deixara-o lá, no perigo, enquanto ele fugia contra sua vontade da batalha. Lágrimas translúcidas começaram a molhar-lhe a face.  
Os três ficaram longos instantes ali, sentados.  
— E agora? O que acontece daqui em diante? – o garoto finalmente falou.  
O homem de óculos olhou pra frente e tornou-se pensativo. – Bom, primeiro é necessário saber qual será o caminho que você quer trilhar.  
Sem entender, o ruivo também olhou para frente. À distância, via algo como uma nuvem ou janela etérea, numa deformação do espaço. Por detrás dela, era possível observar meninos com cabelo cor de fogo sacudindo o corpo de outro menino com cabelos iguais, em meio a muita poeira e paredes aos pedaços.  
O rapaz se desvencilhou dos braços que o abraçavam e correu em direção à visão – mas a cada vez que dava um passo a frente, a cena se distanciava na mesma proporção. Novamente, lágrimas tomaram-lhe as bochechas.  
— Meus irmãos estão lá, no meio da guerra! Eu preciso voltar, eu preciso voltar! – os berros em agonia percorriam aquela viela alva em que se encontravam.  
E então, pensou na possibilidade de se tornar um fantasma, igual aos tantos que sempre vira no castelo. Assim, poderia retornar ao conflito e tranquilizar seus colegas e familiares. Mas então, uma vozinha ressoou na sua cabeça. “De que um fantasma ajudaria? Um fantasma apenas estaria do lado deles, sem estar ali fisicamente. Um fantasma não seria capaz de ajudar no conflito. Um fantasma não seria capaz de impedir a morte de qualquer um deles...”  
Repentinamente, sentiu um toque suave em seu braço – Pense bem. Apenas volte se você acreditar que isso é crucialmente necessário – manifestou-se a moça de cabelos acaju, como se lesse sua mente.  
A visão do garoto foi tomada por vários flashbacks. Lembrou-se das suas aventuras com seu gêmeo. Quando “tomaram emprestado” o Mapa do Maroto do zelador rabugento; quando passavam noites em claro cumprindo detenções, mas se divertindo como sempre; quando alegravam os inúmeros estudantes de Hogwarts com suas brincadeiras; quando se viram com barbas brancas pela primeira vez – e talvez única - após uma poção do envelhecimento; quando fugiram da opressão da diretora rosa e maléfica bem debaixo do seu nariz; quando partiram juntos para a batalha no castelo...  
Quando estariam juntos novamente? Caso se tornasse um fantasma, isso representaria uma obrigação ao irmão para também fazê-lo, se quisessem ficar eternamente juntos. Claro, ainda poderiam gerir sua loja de logros, mas estaria ele disposto a fadar o irmão com seu mesmo destino? Seria capaz de agourar a vida dele, fazendo com que nunca ... seguisse em frente, “alcançasse a luz”?  
Não.  
Nunca.  
Sabia melhor do que ninguém que seria um destino incompleto. Jamais faria com que a vida do seu gêmeo – e melhor amigo – fosse inconclusa. Queria que sobrevivesse, que fosse feliz, que formasse uma família, e principalmente, que fosse forte o suficiente para superar a falta do seu irmão – sabia que seria a tarefa mais árdua.  
Tinha esperança. Acreditava com toda a sua fé que o melhor amigo conseguiria superar sua partida. Ele então parou e apertou os punhos  
— Eu vou seguir em frente. – sua voz ressoou firme e resoluta. O casal veio em direção ao menino e abraçou-o novamente, sorridente.  
— Sabíamos que faria a escolha mais sensata. – disse o de cabelos negros, feliz com a decisão do menino.  
Os três, abraçados, viraram-se em direção à loja de travessuras. O ruivinho virou-se para os outro dois, com uma expressão já menos pesada... até mesmo um tanto quanto divertida.  
— Apenas por curiosidade, por que vocês vieram aqui me ajudar?  
— Ora, meu querido, sua mãe foi muito importante para a vida de nosso filho, uma vez que não pudemos ficar lá para cuidar dele – o garoto já sabia de quem falavam; a semelhança do garotinho com a cicatriz em forma de raio com aqueles dois era absurda – Estamos apenas retribuindo minimamente o favor que ela tão humanamente nos fez. – proferiu a moça, rindo suavemente.  
— E, além disso, jamais deixaríamos você aqui sozinho nessa escolha tão difícil – completou o homem, também risonho.  
E então os três começaram a andar em direção à loja, onde o garoto lá esperaria seu irmão com toda a paciência, amor e esperança que existem. Esperaria-o para passarem toda a eternidade juntos, num eterno sonho de brincadeiras.  
E os três seguiram.  
Adiante.

**Author's Note:**

> Agora vamos todos fingir que o Jorge conseguiu perfeitamente superar a morte do irmão.  
> Se você chegou até aqui, deixe um comentário!


End file.
